


Skipping Club Activities

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Skipping Class, Twincest, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my Wattpad: @DRAMAtical_Panda</p></blockquote>





	Skipping Club Activities

"It's time to play the 'Which One Is Hikaru Game!" The Hitachiin brothers announced in unison. The bowler hats strategically covering the part in their hair. The ladies went wild, shrieking and hugging each other for dear life, on the brink of tears.

"Remember girls. No random guesses! We will ask your reasoning!" They said in perfect syncronization. They held hands and turned around to face each woman. The females looked as if they were about to have an aneurysm. Some were guessing frantically, pointing shaky fingers, while others were completely speechless.

On the other side of Music Room #3, Kyouya readjusted his glasses and took notes on the same book he carries around with him everywhere. Honey was eating a double-chocolate cake with his stuffed bunny perched next to him. Mori, as always, was acting as bodyguard.

The Host Club was dressed in their usual uniforms, so the girls couldn't pick out the twins by their cosplay. They were failing miserably. Guess after guess shot down by the twins, only causing the women to carry on with even more persistence.

Haruhi walked up from behind them and sighed. "Why doesn't anybody ever get sick of that childish game. Its obvious who is who."

The twins glared at her. "OKAY THEN, which one is Hikaru?"

Haruhi glanced at their hands, decided which one's thumb was on top, and then looked up. She cleared her throat and pointed confidently. "That one is Kaoru. That one is Hikaru. She answered with accuracy.

The pair looked at her with disbelief, even though she always guesses right. "Why do you think that, Haru?

"Because I always see you two play this ridiculous game and I have you figures out." She said. She didn't want to ruin the fun for the guests who were listening in on their conversation.

"Oh..well." Kaoru mumbled.

"Thats all for today, princesses."

All the girls whined and complained. "aww already? one cried. "One more round!" said the other.

"Tsk tsk. Better luck next time!" the two called out behind their shoulder. They made their way to the exit when Tamaki rushed over with overdramatic worry.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Tamaki demanded

"Home." Hikaru replied matter-of-factly.

"HEY LOOK SOMEONE IS TOUCHING HARUHI!!!" Kaoru hollered, aiming his index finger in Haruhi's general direction.

Tamaki's neck jolted and he made a mad escape to his 'little girl. '

"DONT WORRY SWEETHEART!! DADDY WILL COME AND SAVE YOU!!!!" Tamaki was at her side in a matter of a second, fuming over the hand that was resting reassuringly on her shoulder. The guest looked up in shock, like she was guilty of murdering somebody. The girl ripped her hand away like she burned herself, and clutched it to her chest.

Wheeling Haruhi away, Tamaki didn't notice the two "Little Devils" escape out of the Music Room.

+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+

The two boys giggled. "Tamaki is so dillusional" Hikaru laughed.

"I know!" Kaoru replied. In his best imitation of Tamaki, he held back another set of laughs. "NO NO! I WILL MARRY HARUHI! ONLY ME!!! NOBODY WILL HURT MY LITTLE GIRL!"

Hikaru joined in. "Oh wouldn't Haru look stunning in this bikini---NO WAIT!! How about this one piece! I can't have my Haruhi show anybody that much skin"

"Remember when Haruhi was scared of the thunderstorm and we walked in on Tamaki and his weird BDSM moment?"

"Oh...yeah." Hikaru felt a stab of guilt as he remembered leaving her in a terrible storm on their date.

"Oh...Kao, are you still upset about that date you two had?"

"I left her out there, like a scared kitten!"

"At least you went out to find her, and you comforted her."

Hikaru nodded, and Kaoru pulled him close. "You know, I love you and I hate seeing you upset." Kaoru said sweetly. He confirmed the fact by kissing him passionalty. They could hear the crowd on the other side of the door. They could have sworn they heard the girls swoon over the Hosts.

"We should get back." Hikaru stated, looking at the door next to them.

"How about we just go home. We'll deal with Takaki and Kyouya later." Kaoru tugged on his brother's arm. "Please."

Reluctantly, Hikaru agreed.

+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-

The moment they walked out of the school's doors. Kaoru's phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he looked at the Caller ID and sighed. "Shit. It's him."

They looked up when they heard someone tapping on class and saw Tamaki slapping the window with his nose pressed against it. They rolled their eyes. and kaoru answered the phone.

"What?"

"YOU GOT APPOINTMENTS!!!"

"I can handle my job well enough....." Kyoya began, in the background, but it was useless. He left the flailing prince to his own accord.

Hikaru heard Tamaki's yelling and grabbed the phone from his twin's hand. "Dude. So do you." He pushed a button and played the call on speaker phone.

"Thats right! No gentleman would leave their guests waiting all alone would they? I'm sure Haruhi is getting more attention without you."

They looked back at the window and saw Takami, frozen, eyes budging, Suddenly he hung up the phone and pushed off the glass.

Hikaru shrugged and snaked his arm around Kaoru's waist and put the phone in his pocket. The owner's face blushed madly, which gave Hikaru some satisfaction. Only he could do that to his brother.

They walked to the parking garage and the driver was perched in the driver's seat, waiting patiently as he was paid to do. "You boys are early. Is something wrong?" The excort asked worriedly.

"No. Everything is fine. Thank you for being here early." They said, opening the door and dove inside.

They soon were on the road and on their way home.

+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*+*-+*-+*-+*-+*-+*

"K-Kaoru!" Hikaru moaned into his brothers ear. "Don't touch me here! We're in public!!•

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Wattpad: @DRAMAtical_Panda


End file.
